Hey Oliver, I Love Your Beautiful Eyes
by Girl in the Dirty Shirt
Summary: Não posso evitar se não há mais ninguém. Eu não posso me controlar.
1. Lembranças

Oi heh Essa é minha segunda fic que eu posto em qualquer lugar e eu não acho que escrevo muito bem, sabe, então não atirem pedras muito forte i.i Escrevi isso baseado nos meus devaneios com a minha maior paixonite de Harry Potter, Oliver Wood *-* Tanto que na versão original eu uso o meu nome e o da minha bff, há :) Essa e a minha primeira fic (The Reckless Boy and the Green-eyed Girl, é J/L, se quiserem ler olhem no meu perfil hihi) são songfic de músicas da Taylor Swift, mas apesar disso eu NÃO sou fã dela! Haha, eu só acho as músicas dela simplesmente perfeitas pra escrever. A música desse primeiro capítulo é "Hey Stephen", recomendo ouvir enquanto lê. E minhas fics também não são betadas, desculpe qualquer erro!

As únicas coisas que me pertencem são a Liz e a Lou, o resto é da JK ou da Swift, bla, bla...

Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Lembranças <strong>–<strong> **Hogwarts, 1994

Já passava da meia noite. Cansada, Liz leu mais uma vez o que acabara de escrever. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de entregar aquilo para quem foi escrito e muito menos de mostrar para alguém. Apenas escreveu... falando tudo que estava entalado na garganta há um bom tempo.

"_Hey Oliver_

_Sei que as aparências enganam, mas eu vi uma luz sobre você. Enquanto caminhávamos, nós falávamos, e eu sinto que não disse metade das coisas que gostaria falar.  
>De todas essas garotas atirando pedrinhas à sua janela, eu serei a única que estará lá, esperando mesmo quando estiver frio.<br>Garoto, você me fez acreditar que eu não tenho que estar sozinha sempre – e que não estou.  
>Hey Oliver, eu tenho segurado esse sentimento e então tenho algumas coisas pra te dizer. Eu vi e pensei, mas eu nunca vi ninguém brilhar do jeito que você brilha. A forma que você caminha, a forma que você fala, a forma que diz meu nome; isso tudo é lindo, maravilhoso. Nunca mude.<br>Por que as pessoas estão sempre partindo? Acho que eu e você devemos continuar aqui.  
>As luzes estão diminuindo. Você é perfeito para mim; por que você não está aqui esta noite? Estou esperando sozinha, venha e me puxe para perto.<br>Hey Oliver, eu poderia te dar cinquenta razões do por que você deve me escolher. Todas essas garotas são lindas... mas elas escreveriam tudo isso para você?  
>Porque eu não posso evitar se você parece com um anjo. Não posso evitar se quero te beijar na chuva. Venha sentir essa mágica que sinto desde que te conheci. Não posso evitar se não há mais ninguém... não posso me controlar."<em>

Riu-se consigo. "_E pensar que só agora fui 'decodificar' tudo isso... Se bem que eu já tinha percebido um pouco no quinto ano..."_

**FLASHBACK** – Hogwarts, 1991

A Grifinória havia acabado de ganhar seu primeiro jogo com Harry Potter como apanhador. Liz, Oliver e outros alunos da Grifinória se reuniram em uma sala vazia no quarto andar. Os gêmeos Weasley tiveram a grande ideia de jogar Verdade ou Consequência. Liz não queria vir, odiava esse tipo de coisa, mas Oliver acabou convencendo-a. Liz sempre escolhendo verdade ("Ninguém tem como saber se eu mentir, haha"), Oliver intercalando – verdade, consequência, verdade, consequência... –, os gêmeos escolhendo sempre consequência e os outros fazendo uma ordem aleatória de escolhas.

George rodou a garrafa que ele e seu irmão surrupiaram da cozinha. A garrafa parou em Oliver.

"Verdade ou consequência?"

"Consequência."

"Hm...", pensou... "Hah! Já sei. Você disse que nunca beijou – então beije a Liz."

Oliver e Liz arregalaram os olhos. "QUÊ?", falaram em uníssono.

"Vamos! Isso vai ser divertido.", falou o outro gêmeo.

Oliver respirou fundo, ele estava nervoso. Liz respirou fundo, também estava nervosa. Olharam-se, inclinaram-se e selaram os lábios por menos de dois segundos. Depois, corados, olharam para lugares diferentes da sala.

"Mas assim não vale!", falou George rindo, "tem que ser um _beijo_.", continuou, dando ênfase na última palavra.

Liz e Oliver achavam que seus corações iriam explodir – provavelmente era possível ouvir o barulho deles a uns dois metros de distância.

Viraram-se novamente e inclinaram-se mais rapidamente. Selaram os lábios como da outra vez, porém desta vez não se separaram. Oliver pediu passagem para sua língua a Liz abriu a boca, nenhum dos dois certos do que deveriam fazer. No fim, eles estavam mais vermelhos do que um tomate e os outros estavam batendo palmas. Já não era tão difícil perceber que havia algo mais ali.

**END FLASHBACK**

Por um momento, ela se perdeu nos pensamentos daquele dia e no que sentiu na hora. O único e enorme problema era esse: eles eram melhores amigos desde a primeira vez que entraram no Expresso de Hogwarts.

**FLASHBACK** – Londres, 1987

Ela estava nervosa. Finalmente tinha chegado 1º de setembro. Mal podia acreditar que estava indo para Hogwarts. _Hogwarts!_ Ela entrou em uma cabine qualquer que estava vazia, abriu seu livro e voltou sua leitura. A vantagem de chegar cedo era essa – escolher qualquer cabine. Mas, como sempre, tudo tem seu lado ruim. E ela se lembrou quando alguém bateu na porta da cabine. Ela sempre foi quieta e nunca teve muitos amigos, mas os que teve eram fiéis e verdadeiros. Ela era meio antissocial, na verdade. As pessoas lhe davam certo medo; ela nunca sabia como falar com elas. Enfim, levantou a cabeça para ver quem queria entrar em sua cabine. Seu coração disparou instantaneamente. Era um garoto alto, com porte de atleta, olhos e cabelos castanhos e, diga-se de passagem, lindo.

"Olá, posso entrar? O trem está praticamente cheio já", ele disse isso com um sorriso estonteante. Ela ficou mais nervosa ainda, sempre ficava assim perto de meninos bonitos. Não que ela não fosse bonita, mas ela era bastante autocrítica e não dava o valor correto para sua beleza.

"Claro", ela foi curta e direta, como sempre foi.

"Ah, que má educação a minha! Sou Oliver Wood, prazer", disse o menino, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Prazer, Oliver. Elizabeth Nancy, mas pode me chamar de Liz", ela disse, apertando a mão do garoto. Ela sentiu um frio na espinha e sentiu seu rosto corar, mas não ligou.

Já ia recomeçar sua leitura quando o menino puxou conversa. E, surpreendentemente, ela viu-se tendo uma conversa bastante longa com um "quase estranho". Nunca tinha se dado tão bem com alguém tão rápido. Esqueceu-se do livro e eles ficaram conversado assim o resto do caminho.

(...)

Chegara a hora da seleção. Todos os primeiranistas entravam excitados no Grande Salão. Na frente, perto da mesa dos professores, estava um banquinho com um velho chapéu. A profª McGonagall começou a falar, e então os alunos foram, um a um, sendo selecionados para suas casas.

"Nancy, Elizabeth!", anunciou. Ela saiu nervosa do lado de seu novo amigo, Oliver, que achava que iria para Grifinória, enquanto ela tinha certeza que iria para Corvinal. Ela tinha medo que os dois acabassem se separando se fossem selecionados para casas diferentes. Quando disse isso, ambos coraram e ela argumentou baixinho dizendo que não fazia amigos "assim tão fácil" e que tinha "medo de ficar andando sozinha pelo colégio". Ele riu e disse que não deixaria o possível fato de eles estarem em casas diferentes acabar a recente amizade dos dois.

Ela sentou-se no banquinho e McGonagall colocou-lhe o chapéu em sua cabeça.

"Ah... hum... fácil. Inteligente, gentil, atraente. CORVINAL!", ouviu-se o Chapéu Seletor anunciar a última palavra para o salão inteiro. Com um sorriso no rosto destinado à Oliver, ela saiu dali e sentou-se à mesa de sua casa.

(...)

"Wood, Oliver!", um dos últimos a ser chamado, ele quase correu em direção ao chapéu.

E, depois de um breve tempo, o chapéu anunciou: "GRIFINÓRIA!". Ele olhou para Liz e piscou, e ela sorriu de volta.

Nos dias e anos que se seguiram, ele cumpriu o que disse para ela no trem; continuaram amigos.

**END FLASHBACK**

Liz procurou uma posição mais confortável na cama. Em uma mão, a varinha acesa. Na outra, o papel onde confessou sua paixão. Leu mais uma vez, rindo na parte "_Venha sentir essa mágica que sinto desde que te conheci"_. Ela não tinha achado palavra melhor, então ficou isso mesmo.

Guardou o papel no meio do seu livro de feitiços e colocou-o na mochila. Apagou a varinha e tentou dormir.

O ano letivo já estava quase acabando e já era o sétimo ano. O que significava que _agora sim_ ela e Oliver podiam se separar. Ele com o seu amor pelo quadribol e ela com o seu pelos livros.

Aquela era a madrugada de quinta para sexta e no sábado era o jogo final da temporada de quadribol. O jogo era Grifinória VS Sonserina. Fazia semanas que o colégio inteiro estava esperando por isso, e parecia que Oliver ia ter um colapso. Liz já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes flagrou-o falando sozinho táticas de quadribol. Sem falar que toda vez que andava com alguém do time corria o risco de ser azarada por um sonserino maldoso; ela já tinha estuporado uns três só naquela semana.

Aos poucos, o sono foi vindo. E, subitamente, algumas lágrimas silenciosas apareceram. Corriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ela pensava em Oliver e que ele a via somente como amiga. Foram essas lágrimas que a acompanharam até adormecer.

* * *

><p>É isso! São só dois capítulos, se quiserem eu já posto o segundo.<p>

Ah, a Liz sou eu mesma, só o nome que muda :P E ela é mais bonita e escreve melhor também, tá? xD Espero reviews :) x

PS: Eu não sei escrever beijo. Sorry! :(


	2. Verdades

Segundo capítulo aqui ^^ Leiam ouvindo Beautiful Eyes, da Swift também :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong> – Verdades

O sol tocou sua face e a fez acordar. Liz fez tudo como sempre e desceu para tomar café da manhã.

A maioria das vezes ela encontrava Oliver no caminho, só que hoje isso era o que menos queria. Não havia sinal nenhum das lágrimas derramadas na noite passada, mas ela sentia parecer mais triste e tinha certeza que Oliver perceberia isso.

Quando já entrava no Grande Salão, o viu. Porém seguiu diretamente para a mesa da Corvinal. Sentou-se perto de sua também amiga Louise, ou Lou, sua única amiga de verdade além de Oliver. Ela era a única que sabia oficialmente da paixão de Liz por Oliver, mas não era a única a perceber isso. E, na verdade, muitas outras garotas eram apaixonadas por ele também; isso não era exclusividade de Liz. Ele nunca ligou para elas, sempre as ignorou. E Liz também, mas depois de "confessar para si mesma" o que sentia, isso passou a incomodá-la.

Lou, que havia sido posta a par dos sentimentos de Liz apenas no dia anterior, percebeu o jeito meio depressivo dela e já entendeu tudo.

"Pelo visto, está se culpando por gostar dele e ele ser teu amigo. Acertei?", ela falou.

"Bom dia pra você também.", respondeu meio mal-humorada. "Fale mais alto, acho que Dumbledore não ouviu lá da mesa dele. Vai querer colocar no Profeta Diário?"

Ela riu e falou "Adoro suas ironias. Mas enfim, vi que você ficou até tarde com a luz acesa na sua cama. Estava escrevendo alguma coisa?". É claro que ela sabia sobre a vontade de Liz de ser escritora, assim como ela. Como ela tem bastante inspiração pela noite, às vezes fica até tarde escrevendo.

"Sim. Mas não me pergunte o que é, porque ficou horrível e não quero que ninguém leia."

"Pff. Nada que você escreve é horrível", falou. Então, baixando a voz, "É sobre o Oliver? Porque você sempre pede pra eu ler. Só poderia ser algo sobre ele pra você querer que ninguém leia".

Não houve resposta. Liz apenas começou a comer. Seu estômago já estava reclamando; mal havia jantado na noite anterior, não estava se sentindo muito bem, e assim continuava.

O dia passou normalmente, apesar de Liz estar evitando Oliver. Durante o almoço, saiu apressada quando viu que ele estava se preparando para falar com ela – ela não se sentia confiante para falar com ele. Agarrou a mochila, derrubou alguns livros e juntou-os o mais rápido que pôde para sair do Salão.

À tarde, ela não pôde mais evitar ele. A aula de Feitiços da Corvinal é junto com a da Grifinória e ainda por cima sua dupla era justamente Oliver. Ela pediu e implorou para fazer dupla com Lou só dessa vez, mas ela não deixou, argumentando que eles tinham coisas para acertar. A contragosto, lá foi Liz sentar-se ao lado dele.

"Oi", disse ele. "É impressão minha ou você vem me evitando desde o café?"

"Quê? Ah, impressão sua", ela falou nervosamente.

"Hum", ela percebeu que ele não acreditou.

A única coisa anormal na aula era que eles estavam falando menos. Não estavam absolutamente quietos, contudo também não estavam falando pelos cotovelos como sempre faziam.

Lá pelo fim da aula, Liz percebeu Oliver encarando-a fixamente. Olhou pra ele e por alguns segundos ambos perderam-se nos olhos um do outro. O castanho fitando o verde; o verde fitando o castanho. Ela desviou o olhar e continuou a prestar atenção no prof. Flitwick. Logo em seguida, ela percebeu, de canto de olho, Oliver abrindo o caderno em uma página qualquer e rabiscando algo. Isso já era meio normal, provavelmente deveria ser algo sobre quadribol. Ela arriscou uma olhada rápida, mas a única coisa que conseguiu ler foi a palavra "olhos". Ficou imaginando que lógica isso teria.

A aula acabou e ela praticamente desaparatou da sala; achava que não seria preciso alongar muito suas conversas com Oliver. Largou sua mochila no dormitório e foi para o Grande Salão jantar. Comeu rapidamente e voltou para a torre, tinha toneladas de dever de casa pra fazer. No fim, não conseguiu fazer nada, assim como todo o resto da escola. Todos já estavam no clima do jogo. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar em Oliver. Desistiu de fazer a redação de Poções e foi para seu dormitório. E adormeceu rapidamente.

Teve um sonho estranho. Ela e Oliver estavam em um campo de lírios, comendo um doce trouxa chamado Algodão-Doce, falando sobre unhas do pé. Até que aparece Marcus Flint, capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina, e dá um soco em Oliver e Liz desmaia. Então ela acordou. Já era de manhã. Olhou o relógio, 08h14. Ficou mais uns cinco minutos na cama e então foi tomar café.

Estava decidida a não evitar tanto Oliver como no dia anterior. Achava que isso seria ruim da parte dela; ele deveria estar nervoso, então ela deveria apoiá-lo. Chegou ao Grande Salão e não o viu, mas foi recebida por uma radiante Lou. Não disse o motivo de sua felicidade, mas ela estava realmente _muito_ feliz. Chegava a ser irritante.

Já eram quase 9 horas quando Oliver apareceu, junto com o time todo da Grifinória. A única mesa que não bateu palmas foi a da Sonserina, que vaiou alto quando eles entraram. Liz percebeu um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto involuntariamente quando ele olhou pra ela e piscou. De sua mesa, o via oferecer comida para o time, mas ele mesmo não comia nada. Riu. Não demoraram muito e eles já foram para o campo, sob novos aplausos. Uma garota do quarto ano, Cho Chang, gritou um "Boa sorte!" para Potter. Liz pensou em fazer o mesmo, mas nessa hora Oliver a olhou e ela só pôde sorrir, presumindo que ele entendeu que fosse seu desejo de boa sorte.

Toda escola rumou para o campo de quadribol por volta das 10 horas. Liz e Lou sentaram-se na arquibancada e esperaram. Quando o time apareceu, uma onda gigantesca de aplausos abrangeu o campo. Ela apenas imaginava o quão tenso Oliver estaria, e assim ficou nervosa por ele.

Quase não prestou atenção na partida; ficava a maior parte do tempo olhando Oliver, e tinha certeza de que ele a olhava muitas vezes também. Houve um pênalti que Oliver defendeu gloriosamente; depois Flint marcou e Liz ficou procurando o olhar de Oliver como se quisesse dizer "Eu confio em você! Grifinória já ganhou!"; outra defesa e depois os dois batedores da Sonserina aproveitaram que Fred e George foram cuidar de Katie Bell para jogar dois balaços em Oliver. Atingiram ele no estômago, um após o outro. Ele virou de cabeça para baixo no ar (Liz deu um grito desesperado), agarrando-se a vassoura, completamente sem ar (Liz encheu os olhos de lágrimas). Ela podia jurar ter visto o olhar dele por um instante muito breve logo após seu grito. E depois disso foi o caos. Liz só se ligou e tentou parar de chorar quando ouviu berros de todos os lados – Potter agarrara o pomo, Grifinória ganhara a Copa de Quadribol.

Liz desceu correndo a arquibancada quando viu Oliver comemorando junto com o time. Ele estava com a taça na mão, e passava-a para Potter. Ela correu tanto para chegar até ele que estava mais sem ar do que quando viu Oliver caindo, as lágrimas ainda nos olhos. Ele a viu e abriu o maior sorriso que ela já havia visto. Ele correu em sua direção... e a beijou. Foi um beijo urgente, cheio de sentimento, com várias coisas nunca ditas. Liz sentiu tudo que sentira há dois anos, mas dessa vez foi muito melhor. Quando se separaram – o que não foi tão rápido – Lou estava ao lado dos dois sorrindo feito idiota, do mesmo jeito que estava no café da manhã. Ela piscou para ele, como se fosse um aviso, um lembrete. Ele agarrou a mão de Liz e eles saíram correndo daquela confusão.

Ele a levou para a torre da Grifinória, onde ainda não havia os festeiros. Foram em direção aos dormitórios masculinos, onde Oliver entrou em seu quarto e procurou algo na sua mochila. Era uma folha de caderno com algumas coisas escritas.

"Leia", disse ele com o mesmo sorriso "idiotamente perfeito" que Liz amava.

"_Seus lindos olhos olham nos meus olhos.  
>E às vezes eu penso em você até tarde da noite; e eu não sei por que.<br>Eu quero estar em algum lugar onde você esteja.  
>Você está aqui. Seus olhos olham nos meus; então, querida, me faça voar.<br>Meu coração nunca se sentiu assim antes. Eu estou olhando em seus olhos.  
>Percebo que estou vivo em apenas um momento; eu chorarei, pois você é minha canção de ninar, então venha me abraçar.<br>Porque eu quero ser tudo que você precisa.  
>Você está aqui. Seus olhos olham nos meus; então, querida, me faça voar.<br>Meu coração nunca se sentiu assim antes. Eu estou olhando em seus olhos.  
>Seja minha; enquanto você for eu serei seu tudo.<br>Me deixe te amar, te beijar; me deixe sentir sua falta.  
>Me deixe ver seus lindos olhos; me deixe sonhar com seus olhos, seus lindos, lindos olhos."<em>

"É... lindo...", foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. Então, se lembrou, "Espera... era isso que você estava escrevendo ontem na aula de feitiços?"

"Bem... era... heh", ele estava sem graça e passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Ela achava que ele ficava extremamente fofo assim.

"Tenho algo pra te mostrar também," disse ela, pegando sua mão, "vamos!"

"Eu já li", disse ele rindo.

"Quê? Como?"

"Bom... ontem quando você saiu do almoço correndo você derrubou seus livros", ela assentiu, pedindo pra ele continuar, "e deixou cair..." ele pegou outro papel em sua mochila, "... isso." Ele segurava o texto, ou melhor, a confissão que ela escrevera algumas noites atrás. "Então a Louise viu e leu. E, no jantar, depois que você saiu correndo também, ela veio falar comigo e me deu isso." Liz corou bastante.

"Não era pra ninguém ler isso...", murmurou.

"Ora, por quê? É lindo...", ele se aproximou, "principalmente porque foi você quem escreveu." E ele beijou-a mais uma vez. Ela retribuiu o beijo, se sentindo mais feliz do que nunca.

"Ah, me desculpe", ele disse quando se separaram.

"Por quê?", perguntou uma confusa Liz.

"Porque hoje não estava chovendo"

Eles riram e desceram para a sala comunal, onde já estava tendo uma festa enorme. Eles passaram reto, ignorando os aplausos, os "FINALMENTE!" dos gêmeos Weasley, os olhares indignados das meninas apaixonadas pelo Oliver e tudo mais. Desceram até o lago e deitaram-se na sombra de uma árvore.

"Hoje eu realizei meu sonho", disse ele.

"Ganhar a copa de quadribol?"

"Não. Ter você pra mim."

E se olharam com um olhar que dizia tudo. Eles se amavam, essa era a verdade.

* * *

><p>É isso! É bem curta, mas planejo escrever algumas continuações – inclusive já escrevi. "It's all in the mind" haha. Se quiserem eu posto :) Apesar de o pessoal não gostar muito de OC, como eu bem sei rs<p>

Eu não consigo pensar na parte do sonho sem rir. Comer algodão-doce num campo de lírios falando sobre unhas do pé foi a coisa mais sem noção que já inventei hahahahah E a parte do jogo é totalmente fiel ao livro, talvez com algumas mudanças; o mesmo que acontece com as músicas transformadas nos textos.

x


End file.
